


Epolauge:

by halleson37



Series: Beyond The Army life [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Army, Falling In Love, Ian is in the Army, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, No Smut, haha look plot, look i learned how to make series, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: A short middle piece to "Beyond The Army Life" series.





	Epolauge:

Ian and Mickey had been dating for a month or two now. No one at the base new about Ian's gay agenda or relationship, but the friends and family Mickey had in town had gotten to know him, and family back home in Chicago new the ins and outs of his new found relationship as well. Who knew meeting at a gay night club could turn into one of the best things in Ian’s life? But it had. They had their spouts like any relationship, and hiding the whole thing from the army was a big stresser on both of them, not to mention the impending worry that Ian could be shipped out somewhere else any day. But their love and infatuation with each other was stranger than ever. With each other by their side it seemed like the world could throw them anything and they would survive.


End file.
